


New Year, Same Us

by writtensmitten



Category: Free!
Genre: Cutesy, Drinking, Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, New Years, Reigisa Week, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtensmitten/pseuds/writtensmitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa and Rei ring in the new year out on Rei's balcony with wine and cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year, Same Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to day 2 ('Drinks') of week 2 of Reigisa Week (2015).

A sizzle of a firework going off in the late night resounded in the air around Nagisa and Rei as they lay strewn across the floor of Rei's outdoor balcony, gazing up at the night sky together, their fingers intertwined. Beneath them was a soft, dark, argyle-patterned blanket, an edge of which Nagisa soon wrapped around himself, the cold winter air being too much to withstand, but the body heat radiating off of his boyfriend was enough to keep him anchored to their spot. Why waste the energy in peeling himself from Rei's side to fix a few mugs of hot chocolate when the warm drink would cool off far too soon anyway?

"Nagisa," Rei whispered softly, interrupting the comfortable silence they had slipped into.

"What is it, Rei-chan?" Nagisa cooed, turning on his side to face his boyfriend, placing his hand on Rei's right hip. Rei smiled fondly and reached his own hand up to cup Nagisa's face gently, thumb brushing slowly across Nagisa's cheek in affection.

"It's almost midnight. 2014 is fading fast. It's been quite a year, hasn't it?" Rei grinned as memories of the past few months flooded his mind with the countless dates, kisses, and touches the pair had shared.

"Yeah," Nagisa sighed happily, his eyes closing as he leaned into Rei's touch. "It really has." He breathed, opening his eyes to find Rei's staring at him intently.

"You know you're beautiful, right?" Rei mumbled, blushing slightly at the realization of his own words. Nagisa gasped slightly, his own face turning a light shade of pink.

"That's quite a compliment, coming from you," Nagisa chuckled, nose wrinkling up as he did. "No wonder you're so into me." He teased. Rei rolled his eyes and shuffled closer to his boyfriend, his free arm angling itself on the ground to hold his head up with the palm of his hand as he looked longingly into Nagisa's eyes.

"11:58," Rei stated as he read the time on his wristwatch. "Shall we get ready for the clinking of our drinks?" He asked politely, reaching for his own glass of sparkling white wine. Nagisa nodded his head in agreement and picked up his own drink, swirling the concoction around a bit.

"11:59," Nagisa announced, glancing into Rei's bedroom through the glass door and spotting the clock that read such a time. Rei and Nagisa both sat up on the floor and stretched their 'wine-drinking-arms' out in front of them, then twisted their arms around each other to where their arms were interlocked, but still Nagisa's glass met his lips, and Rei's met his own. The two boys smiled at each other over the rim of their wine glasses, their hands unsteady from the vibrations of their laughter.

"Midnight," Rei said, catching a quick glimpse at his watch as the time turned. The two boys tilted their glasses into each others' mouths, smiling as they drank with each other, a bit of wine spilling onto Nagisa's tank top due to his shaky movements.

"Happy new year!" Nagisa suddenly boomed, placing his glass carefully on the ground before throwing his arms up in the air with glee. "2015! New year, new me!" He joked, mocking the typical phrase spoken at the beginning of each year by new years resolutionists. Rei laughed as he moved his own glass out of the path of Nagisa's destruction. He grabbed one of Nagisa's flailing arms and pulled him into his lap. Rei cupped Nagisa's face with both hands as Nagisa straddled Rei's lap to get comfortable. Smelling the white wine on Nagisa's lips, Rei pressed forward to close the gap between the two of them, their smiles pushing together deeply.

"New year, same us," Rei muttered quietly against Nagisa's lips. The gentle words made Nagisa's heart throb and get caught in his throat. Instead of telling his romantic, cheesey, amazing boyfriend that he loved him, he decided to show him with a deep, loving kiss. This kiss lead to silly smooches and cuddles and touches and whispers and moans, and thus the two lovebirds rang in the new year with smiles on their faces and love in their hearts.


End file.
